Digimon, Basketball y San Valentín
by Hiro86
Summary: este es un fic para todos los amantes del Daikari. aun que de primera instancia no se ve mucho romanse a medida que va avansando la historia se van descubriendo los sentimientos de los personajes.


Digimon, San Valentín y basketball  
  
Este era un día normal, un viernes en la cuidad de Odiaba, el sol brillaba, se percibía una fresca brisa. Se podría decir que era un día ordinario, solo que el amor se sentía en el aire, faltaban pocos días para San Valentín y en la escuela primaria de odiaba era el único tema de conversación. Nuestros amigos se encontraban en su descanso platicando de esto y otras cosas.  
  
Oigan chicos.-dice Miyako.-la próxima semana serán los partidos de basketball para las finales.  
  
Si!!-dice Takeru.-mi equipo estará ahí y tenemos muy buenas posibilidades de llegar a la final. Irán no???  
  
Hay si tu como no.-le dice Davis en un tono sarcástico.-no iría a ver esos partidos ni aun que me pagaran.  
  
Yo si voy.-dice la joven Yagami.-como soy parte del equipo de porristas debo estar ahí para animarlos.  
  
Ohhh!!! los partidos de las finales???-dice Daisuke con los ojos iluminados.-no me los perdería por nada de este mundo. Adoro el basketball.  
  
Davis, no será que adoras otra cosa???-dice Yolei en modo de burla.  
  
Que quieres decir con eso Yolei!?!?-alega el chico de googles.  
  
Yo.nada, solo que no creo que te alegres precisamente por el basketball .¬_¬.  
  
Pues fíjate que me alegro por que no habrá clases en toda la semana.  
  
Si como no, no será que quieres ver a Kari en su uniforme de animadora???  
  
Al oír esto Hikari se ruborizo un poco  
  
Y si es así que.por lo menos no voy solo para poder sentarme cerca de cierto chico.  
  
Cuando Davis dijo eso la chica se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza para que los demás no lo notaran.  
  
Ya chicos, no peleen.-les dice Cody.-si quieren pelear esperen a la salida que ya van a tocar para entrar.  
  
Si, tienes razón Cody.-le dice T.K.-lo mejor será que entremos.  
  
Justo en ese momento suena la campana de clases.  
  
Bueno chicos, debo irme.-les dice Cody a sus amigos.  
  
Yo también.-agrega Yolei.-nos vemos a la salida.  
  
Claro.-dicen sus 4 amigos a coro.  
  
Pasaron las clases y nuestros amigos se encontraban hablando en el parque.  
  
Amigos, a que hora dijo Ken que vendría???-dice algo impaciente Yolei.  
  
Pues a lo que saliera de clases.-le responde Davis.-por que tanto interés en que llegue Ken??  
  
Este, pues.-dice Yolei un poco nerviosa.-lo que pasa es que.  
  
La chica no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.  
  
Hola chicos.-saluda Ken.-lamento llegar tarde, es que tuve que quedarme a ordenar el salón.  
  
No hay problema Ken.-le dice Hikari.-acabamos de llegar.  
  
Bueno.chicos, yo debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer.-dice de repente Davis.  
  
Irte??? Adonde iras??-le pregunta Cody.  
  
Pues.este, yo...-el chico se notaba un tanto nervioso.-pues.no tengo por que decirte chamaco, adiosito.  
  
Y se va.  
  
Y ese donde ira??-pregunta Takeru.-a hecho esto toda la semana, siempre tiene algo que hacer.  
  
Pues no tenemos por que inmiscuirnos en los asuntos de Davis.-dice la joven Hikari.-el puede hacer lo que quiera.  
  
Si tu lo dices.-le dice T.K.-pero nadie me saca de la cabeza de que algo se trae entre manos ese Davis.  
  
Jejeje, si supieran.-se dice para si mismo el joven Ichijouji con una pequeña carcajada.  
  
Oye Ken?? Por que te ríes??-le pregunta el pequeño Cody.-acaso sabes algo y no nos lo quieres contar???  
  
No!! no es eso Cody.-le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa.-es solo que me acorde de algo gracioso, es todo.  
  
Estas seguro de que eso es todo??-pregunta el chico no muy convencido.  
  
Si, es la verdad.-le dice con una sonrisa aun más nerviosa y sudando como loco.  
  
Pues tendré que creerte.-le dice Cody.-.por ahora.  
  
Ya habían transcurrido algunas horas y Davis se encontraba caminando por las calles de Odiaba.  
  
Uuffff, estoy muerto, lo único que quiero es ir a mi casa, tomar un buen baño y cortarme las uñas de los pies, me encanta cortarme las unas de los pies y ver como saltan, pero antes debo hablar con.  
  
El chico no pudo proseguir con su tan interesante monologo por que al doblar la esquina choco con otra persona.  
  
Lo siento mucho.-dijo Davis ayudando al otro chico a levantarse.-iba un poco distraído.  
  
No hay prob.Davis???-dijo el chico mientras se paraba.  
  
Tai!! Jeje, que coincidencia. Justamente era contigo con quien quería hablar.  
  
Conmigo??-pregunta el joven de de excesivo cabello.  
  
Sipis, contigo.  
  
Y para que seria???  
  
Pues veras.te quiero pedir un favor, no, más bien un consejo.  
  
Consejo????-pregunta muy extrañado el joven Taichi.-y sobre que???  
  
Lo que pasa es que.el chico le cuenta su problema a su amigo esperando a que lo pueda ayudar.  
  
Mmm.pues vera Davis.déjame pensar un poco.YA LO TENGO!!! Grita de improviso el chico.  
  
Y..dime, no me dejes en suspenso.  
  
Kari me contó que el entrenador del equipo de basketball de tu escuela esta buscando aguadero.  
  
QUE!!!! Y tener que servir a ese presumido de T.K.?? no, ni loco hago eso.  
  
Pero donde encontraras otro empleo que sea en la mañana???  
  
Tienes razón pero.no lo se.  
  
No te queda otra Davis, tendrás que hacerlo, por lo menos yo no veo otra solución.  
  
Si, tienes razón Tai, mañana mismo hablare con el entrenador. Por cierto.muchas gracias Tai, no se que habría hecho sin tu ayuda.  
  
No es para tanto Davis. Bueno, debo irme, adiós Davis.  
  
Si, yo también debo irme a tomar un baño y a.hacer otras cosas jeje.  
  
Y así los chicos se despiden y se van.  
  
Paso un fin de semana, ya era lunes, el día en el cual daría inicio el torneo de basketball. Esta semana iba a ser muy larga para los equipos, ya que no pararían ni un solo día de jugar hasta el domingo, día en el cual se dará clausura al torneo de basketball y para celebrar se realizaría el tan anhelado baile de San Valentín. Como la primaria de Ken también participaría en el torneo el tampoco tenia clases en toda la semana, así que fue a ver los partidos con sus amigos.  
  
Y Davis donde esta??-pregunta Yolei.-no se supone que le tendríamos que guardar un lugar???  
  
Eso no será necesario.-aporta el joven Ichijouji.-el me dijo que no le apartáramos lugar.  
  
Y por que, si es que se puede saber.-pregunta Cody.  
  
Pues no lo se.-dice Ken con una risa nerviosa.  
  
En el campo de basketball se encontraba T.K. practicando unos tiros mientras que Kari la observaba desde una banca.  
  
Guauuu, Takeru a practicado mucho, no a fallado ninguno de sus tiro.-le dice la chica a una de sus amigas del equipo de porristas.  
  
Si, adema es muy guapo.-le responde su amiga.  
  
Si, es verdad que es muy guapo pero eso no lo es todo.  
  
Puede ser.ahh, por cierto a ti como te gustan los chicos??  
  
Pues...mm.nunca me hecho esa pregunta.  
  
Entonces te lo preguntare de otra forma.que chico te gusta???  
  
Cuando la chica le hizo esa pregunta Hikari no pudo evitar pensar en un chico moreno de googles en la cabeza.  
  
Pues yo..ehhh, quien me gusta.pues.me gusta.-la chica estaba a punto de revelar el nombre del chico a quien su corazón pertenecía pero fue interrumpida por un voz masculina.  
  
Hola Hikari.-dijo aquel chico.  
  
Davis!!!!-al ver de que esa voz pertenecía a Davis la chica se sonrojo al instante.  
  
Si, soy yo. Por que te sorprendes tanto???-Pregunta en chico algo confundido.  
  
Sorprendida yo??? nooo.-trataba de fingir la joven.  
  
Kari, has visto al entrenador???  
  
Al entrenador???-la chica se extraño mucho de que Davis quisiera hablar con el entrenador.  
  
Si, al entrenador.  
  
Pues esta por allá.-dice la chica señalando a una banca de enfrente.  
  
Gracias, nos vemos Kari.-y el chico se fue.  
  
Pasado un rato comenzó el 1º partido del torneo de basketball. El equipo de T.K. junto con el de la primaria de Ken serian los que darían el partido de apertura. Cuando comenzó el partido todo el estadio estaba atento a las jugadas de ambos equipos, todos, menos nuestros amigos ya que no se dejaban de preguntar el por que de que Davis de encontrara en la banca de los jugadores con el uniforme de aguadero.  
  
Chicos, por que Davis se encuentra en la banca de los jugadores???- preguntaba Cody.- además trabajando como aguadero, no entiendo nada.  
  
Pues si tu no sabes nada yo menos.-le decía su amiga Yolei.-tu sabes algo Ken???  
  
Yo.no, no se nada.-respondió en chico con serenidad.  
  
Pues yo creo todo lo contrario Ken.-le dijo Cody.-por que no nos quieres contar????  
  
Pero no hay nada que contar Cody, por lo menos yo no puedo decir nada ya que no se por que Davis se le ocurrió trabajar de aguadero.  
  
Bueno, si no nos quieres decir no importa per..  
  
Chicos, para que preguntarnos cosas que no nos conciernen, mejor disfrutemos del juego.-interrumpe Yolei.  
  
Esta bien-dicen los chicos al unísono.  
  
Mientras transcurría el partido ambos equipos se desempeñaban muy bien. Ya faltaba poco para que terminara la primera mitad y las animadoras estaban con mucho entusiasmo, sobretodo Hikari hasta que la imagen de Davis se le apareció.  
  
Por.por que se me apareció el rostro de Davis??-se preguntaba para si misma la chica.- Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el??? Por que me siento así al pensar en el??? Por que mi corazón se acelera al estar con el??? Por que.por que.no logro comprenderlo, será que.siento algo por.no, no puede ser.-piensa la joven sacudiéndose la cabeza.-el y yo somos amigos, muy buenos amigos, nada más.o no?? que puedo hacer, estoy muy confundida.  
  
Mientras la chica se debatía consigo misma el silbato del arbitro sonó indicando el termino de la primera mitad. Mientras sus amigas descansaban ella veía como Davis les servia agua a los jugadores y, al ver que el chico la miro regalándole una sonrisa ella se sonrojo. Esto no paso por alto para Davis.ni para T.K.  
  
Oye Davis??-le saludo amistosamente el chico rubio de ojos azules al que le servia agua.  
  
Y tu que quieres T.K.-le dice Daisuke.-si me vas a preguntar por que estoy de aguadero te diré de inmediato que eso no t.  
  
No, no, lo que te quiero decir es otra cosa.  
  
A bueno, así pues si. Que quieres??  
  
Notaste lo roja que se puso Kari al ver que e sonreías??  
  
Si, y que con eso.  
  
Que ella no es de las chicas que se sonrojan por cualquier cosa.  
  
Sigo sin entenderte T.K.  
  
Lo que te trato de decir es que tal vez a ella le gustes.  
  
Tu.tu lo crees T.K.??-dijo Davis con los ojos iluminados **^__^**.  
  
En realidad no lo se, pero si tu quieres puedo hablar con ella.  
  
Enserio??? arias eso por mi??  
  
Claro, para eso somos los amigos.  
  
Y yo que siempre creí que te gustaba Kari.no te gusta verdad???  
  
No, lo único que siento por Kari es una profunda amistad, por eso es que quiero ayudarlos a ambos.  
  
T.K. tu si que eres un amigo de verdad.-dijo el chico llorando a chorros (ya saben como).  
  
La única razón por la cual estaba siempre con Kari en el digimundo, aparte de que somos buenos amigos, era para que te pusieras celoso y divertirme un poco jeje ^__^.  
  
Aun que también eres un asqueroso gusano.-dice Daisuke con esas miradas que matan.  
  
En otro sector del campo, en las gradas para ser más especifico, se encontraban Yolei, Cody y Ken platicando muy animadamente.  
  
Amigos, voy por unos bocadillos, no quieren nada ustedes??-les dice Cody.  
  
No, gracias Cody.-le responde Ken.-tu no quieres nada Yolei??  
  
Un jugo por favor.-dice la chica mirando a Cody.  
  
Claro, enseguida regreso, no me tardo chicos.- y el pequeño Cody se retira dejando a Yolei y Ken solos en las gradas.  
  
Esta muy emocionante el partido no Yolei???-le pregunta Ken a la chica.  
  
S-si.-le dice la joven algo nerviosa y un tanto ruborizada.  
  
Yolei, te sucede algo???  
  
No, nada, no te preocupes Ken.  
  
Bueno, esta bien.ahh, por cierto Yolei, no te gustaría ir conmigo al baile de San Valentín el domingo??  
  
La pregunta de Ken tomo totalmente por sorpresa a Miyako. Ella deseaba con todo su corazón ir al baile con Ken, pero nunca se imagino que el mismo se lo propusiera.  
  
C-claro.me encantaría.-le dijo la chica con la cara toda roja.  
  
En eso Regresa Cody con unos bocadillos y el jugo de Yolei.  
  
Toma Yolei.-le dice Cody a la chica dándole una lata.-aquí tienes tu jugo. Se que tu favorito es el de manzana pero no había, así que te traje de.te pasa algo Yolei?? estas toda roja.  
  
N-no, no me pasa nada.-le responde la chica tomando la lata para beber su contenido.  
  
Yolei estaba tan apenada por lo recién ocurrido con Ken que casi no nota que su amiga Kari se levanta de la banca del equipo de animadoras y se va a tomar aire a la puerta del gimnasio que se encontraba entre dos gradas.  
  
Y Kari donde ira??-se pregunta la joven Inoue.-y además con esa cara. Lo mejor será que vea si se siente mal o algo.chicos, voy a tomar aire, regreso enseguida.-y Yolei baja para ver a su amiga.  
  
Kari.-le dice Yolei.  
  
Yolei.que haces aquí??-Pregunta la portadora de la luz.-deberías estar en las gradas, la segunda mitad ya comenzará.  
  
Y tu por que vienes para acá?? Te sientes mal Kari??  
  
No, no es eso.exactamente.  
  
Como exactamente?? No entiendo Kari.  
  
Lo que pasa es que me siento algo perturbada, es todo.  
  
Perturbada?? Y de que.  
  
Lo que pasa es que últimamente e estado pensando mucho en un chico.  
  
Ahhhh, jejeje. Y en quien???  
  
Pues en.veras. No estoy muy segura pero creo que siento algo por Davis.  
  
QUE!!!!-grita la chica muy impresionada llamando la atención del público de las gradas. Pero para suerte de Yolei, ni Cody, y más importante, ni Ken habían escuchado ese grito.  
  
Por que te sorprendes tanto Yolei??  
  
Lo que pasa es que nunca me imagina que los sentimientos de Davis fueran correspondidos.  
  
De que hablas Yolei???  
  
Como.no me digas que nunca notaste que Davis siente atracción por ti??  
  
Claro que lo e notado, pero no se si sean genuinos o solo un juego.  
  
QUE!!!!-grita de nuevo la chica llamando la atención de más gente, pero para su suerte, nuevamente, ni Cody ni Ken la oyeron.  
  
Como la joven Yagami ya no quería que su amiga llamara tanto la atención, la tomo del brazo y la llevo fuera.  
  
Y ahora por que gritas Yolei???  
  
Es que me sorprendió mucho tu comentario Kari.  
  
Cual comentario???  
  
Lo de que no sabias si los sentimientos de Davis eran genuinos o solo un juego. Se que Davis puede ser un tonto a veces, también engreído, mal humorado y un papanatas bueno para nada, inútil, grosero, idiota.-mientras más hablaba Yolei de Davis, más furiosa se ponía.-estúpido, tarado, retrasado mental, un imbesil clon de Tai y además es un sopenco que no sabe nada.  
  
·__·.y el punto es???-le pregunta Hikari a su amiga.  
  
Punto, que punto.ahhh!! El punto, jejeje. Pues el punto es que Davis puede ser todas esas cosas pero el nunca jugaría con este tipo de cosas, sobretodo con tus sentimientos.  
  
Si, creo que tienes razón amiga.gracias.  
  
Para eso estamos las amigas Kari.  
  
Bueno Yolei, será mejor que entremos, el partido debe estar por empezar.  
  
Si, tienes razón, Cody me debe estar esperando. Claro, también.Ken.-al decir ese nombre la chica recordó lo que Ken le había pedido.  
  
Kari.-dice la joven Inoue.  
  
Que pasa Yolei??  
  
Quiero decirte algo.lo que pasa es.  
  
Oye Kari!!-interrumpe una de las chicas del equipo de porristas.-ven que el partido ya va a empezar.  
  
Enseguida estoy allá!!-le responde la chica.-lo siento Yolei, me tendrás que decir al terminar el partido. Nos vemos.  
  
Esta bien. Nos vemos.-ambas chicas se fueron a sus respectivos lugares a esperar a que empezara el partido.  
  
Fin del capitulo.  
  
¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! ¡¡¡Momantai!!! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Por mi parte creo que esta muy bueno, que opinan ustedes??? Dejen Review para darme sus opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, etc. ^__^ 


End file.
